I Need a Demon
by gyucchi
Summary: Sebastian baru saja menelpon Ciel, ketika sebuah tikungan tajam menemuinya saat turun gunung. — sebastian/ciel. au.


"_Sebastian, kau sampai di mana?"_

"Aku masih agak jauh. Baru mau turun gunung. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah menelepon sambil menyetir. _Well_, bukan hal yang patut dicontoh sebenarnya.

"_Ya, baru saja. Untungnya, kasus kali ini cepat selesai."_

"Baguslah. Tunggu aku sekitar setengah jam lagi. Doakan, setelah turun gunung tidak macet," ujar pemuda berambut hitam lagi. Ia masih menyetir sembari menelepon dalam lintasan melingkar di sekitar gunung.

"_Iya, pasti. Sebastian, aku tutup, ya! Tidak baik menyetir sambil menelepon!"_

Mendengar nasehat dari kekasihnya, pemuda _harajuku_ itu tertawa kecil. Ia menggoda sang kekasih sembari terus menyetir. Sementara ia tertawa cukup keras, ia tak menyadari tikungan tajam di salah satu kelokan gunung.

"_Sudah, ya. _Bye,_ Sebastian!"_

Baru saja pemuda itu akan membalas dengan salam penutup dan kata cinta―untuk menggoda _pemudanya_―tiba-tiba, mobilnya telah tepat di depan tikungan tajam gunung―yang buruknya, berakhir dengan jurang melintang.

"_Bye_, Ciel! _Love y_―AAAAAKH!"

_Ckiit! Duesh!_

.

.

.

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

.

"Se―Sebastian?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Need a Demon<strong>_

―_for _**Happy Aniversary **2nd month of **Wedding** from **HirumaManda**X**gabyucchiP**―

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso/Square Enix_; **I Need a Doctor** _song_ from _dr. Dre ft. Eminem & Skyler Grey_

**Warning:** Typo, OOC, AU―_semi _Canon. BUKAN SONGFICTION. Tidak dimaksudkan mengandung unsur SARA―hanya kebetulan bertema demikian. _Shounen-ai_ SebastianXCiel rasanya.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**I Need a Demon: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>Gelap.<p>

Tempat ini... gelap. Kenapa?

"Ukh..." Pemuda―bila mau dikatakan begitu―tengah memegangi kepalanya yang pening berat. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya berat. Sangat berat, sampai susah untuk menegakkan tubuh.

Pemuda yang terbangun itu menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk duduk tegak―walau begitu menguras energi. Tempat gelap yang menyatu dengan warna rambutnya―hitam pastinya―begitu sunyi. Tempat gelap sunyi, yang luas sekali rasanya.

"Di mana aku?" tanya pemuda itu. Sayang, jawaban yang didapatnya berbeda jauh sekali dari yang ia tanyakan.

"_Apa kau mau hidup?"_

"Ha?" Pertanyaan mengambang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Apa yang ia dengar bukanlah jawaban yang ia butuhkan. Apalagi, apa yang ia dengar sungguh aneh.

"_Sekali lagi, apa kau mau hidup?"_

"Sebenarnya, apa maksud_mu_? Apa kau... Tuhan?" tanya pemuda itu takut-takut. Ia masih belum mengerti, apa yang terjadi padanya.

"_Sebastian Michaelis; lahir pada 14 Desember, wafat pada 10 April, akibat kecelakaan mobil. Dengan kata lain, kau bukan manusia hidup lagi sekarang."_

"A-APA?" tanya pemuda bernama Sebastian itu histeris. Ia... mati? Oh, ini bukanlah kenyataan yang ia inginkan. Ia masih ingin hidup! Mengurusi bisninsnya, kehidupannya, kekasihnya...

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Sebastian masih histeris sementara suara berat tadi belum terdengar kembali. Ia masih menolak kenyataan akan kematiannya. Ia masih ingin hidup! Bertemu kembali dengan pujaan hatinya!

"_Karena itu, kutanya 'apa kau mau hidup'."_

"YA TENTU!" jawab Sebastian cepat. Dirinya tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia masih harus hidup, bertemu dengan _pemudanya_.

"_Ah, jangan terburu-buru begitu. Kalau kau mau menerima kenyataan, tempat _itu _akan tersedia untukmu."_

Sembari suara itu berbicara, dari arah kanan Sebastian muncul sinar putih terang. Begitu terang hingga mampu menyulitkan Sebastian membuka mata. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menghalangi cahaya intens dari sisi kanan tempatnya kini; sayangnya ia tidak dapat mengetahui ia di mana, karena cahaya intens menyilaukan pandangan.

"_Tapi, bila kau mau hidup..."_

Suara tadi kembali terdengar dari tempat tak diketahui. Seketika, cahaya luar biasa itu menghilang―berganti dengan kegelapan layaknya tadi, namun lebih pekat. Jauh lebih kelam.

Sebastian mulai menyadari situasi. Ia mulai sadar bahwa ia _telah mati_. Kini, ia diberi dua pilihan―yang ia sudah ketahui pasti apa itu. Kepalanya menimang keras kedua pilihan itu. Namun, bukannya menetapkan pilihan, pemuda itu memilih kembali bertanya.

"Apa... apa kau Tuhan?"

Hening.

Hening sebelum suara asing tadi kembali bergema.

"_Apa Tuhan akan memberimu pilihan untuk hidup?"_

Saat itu juga, Sebastian sadar situasi yang ia hadapi. Batin dan suara hatinya senantiasa berdengung untuk memilih hidup dalam kebahagiaan kekal. Namun―TIDAK! Otaknya berontak untuk menuju _kehidupan lain_ yang ditawarkan padanya. Sebelum ia memilih, ia bertanya lagi.

"Ganjarannya?"

Suara asing tadi kini menggemakan tawa. Bukan tawa bahagia―ya, itu tawa bahagia rasanya―untuk manusia; tawa bahagia _makhluk lain yang lebih pantas_ dengan tawa semacam itu. Sebastian semakin menguatkan mental; mendengarkan ganjaran dari _hidup_ yang ia ingin tahu.

"_Menjadi sepertiku. Jadi... kau butuh aku?"_

Suara itu menjawab dan balik bertanya. Sebastian terhenyak dan mendalami pilihannya nanti, untuk sesaat. Berpikir dan menimang baik-baik. Secara akal sehat, seharusnya ia memilih surga. Sayangnya, ia tak berpikir dengan otak manusia kini. Hanya bayangan, wajah, serta rengkuhan sang kekasih yang tervisualisasi jelas dalam otaknya.

"_Yes, __**I need a Demon**_."

"_Karena kau telah menentang takdir, kau tidak akan melihat _putih_ kembali. Hidupmu adalah hitam. Dirimu akan menolak segala yang berhubungan dengan _putih_... MULAI SEKARANG!"_

"AAAAAKH!"

Pemuda yang tadi telah berdiri itu jatuh berlutut sebelah kaki. Tangannya memegangi kedua matanya yang sebelumnya berwarna _dark brown_. Coklat gelap itu mengeluarkan darah mengucur; darah merah―darah manusianya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Beberapa saat setelah darah mengucur dari kedua iris coklat itu, warna tersebut berubah. Nyala merah mendominasi di kedua bola mata, begitu Sebastian sukses membuka kedua matanya. _Crimson_ yang menandakan: IA BUKAN LAGI MANUSIA.

"You're demon now_. Tidak punya nama, serta identitas. Ah, ngomong ngomong... namaku Lucifer."_

* * *

><p><strong>New York, United States of America. FBI Central Office<strong>

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ciel?"

Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang, pada pemuda berambut kelabu yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"Hhh... apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan pencarian mengenai kekasihmu―err... Sebastian Michaelis?" tanya pemuda bermata _aquamarine_ itu. Sontak, pemuda yang dipanggil Ciel itu menoleh dengan cepat―menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda pirang.

"Sampai mayatnya ditemukan, kasus kecelakaan itu tak akan kututup."

* * *

><p><em>Crat! Crat! Crat!<em>

"Sepertinya kau sudah semakin menguasainya, Michaelis."

Makhluk yang dipanggil Sebastian itu menoleh tajam. Mata _crimson_ miliknya menyalakan warna _dark berry_. Bila dipadukan dengan tangannya yang penuh darah hitam menjijikkan dari iblis kelas rendah, tampangnya sungguh mimpi buruk.

"Itu sudah bukan namaku, Faustus," ganti makhluk yang dipanggil Michaelis itu. Jawaban sedingin es yang dilontarkannya, tidaklah menggoyahkan tatapan sama datarnya dengan makhluk beriris emas di hadapannya.

"Dan itu juga sudah bukan namaku. Jadi, diam dan lanjutkan latihanmu," balas datar dari makhluk yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di dada. _Crimson_ makhluk yang satunya melirik emas makhluk yang tadi memanggilnya Michaelis.

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun, memang sedang kulakukan. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita _turun_ ke dunia manusia?" tanya makhluk yang sedang menajamkan kuku-kukunya lagi.

"Saat tensimu sebagai manusia menunjukkan angka 0%; saat tensimu sebagai iblis _full_ 100%," ujar makhluk beriris emas yang tengah mengamati makhluk beriris _crimson_. Walau tempat itu dipenuhi kegelapan, seringai makhluk bermata _crimson_ itu melebar.

"Memangnya, kau sudah _full_?" tanya makhluk yang masih memanjangkan kuku hitamnya. Ah, menajamkan lebih tepat rasanya.

"Kalau belum, aku tak akan ada di sini untuk mengawasimu yang belum 100%. Apalagi, kau masih punya kenangan _masa lalu_ dengan _pemudamu_ itu," jawab makhluk beriris emas itu datar. Lirikan tajam dari _crimson_ tak menggentarkan iris emas yang tetap menatap datar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga _mantan manusia_," ejek makhluk yang memainkan kukunya kini. Mencoba mengasah kukunya untuk dipakai sebentar lagi.

"Sebagai sesama _mantan manusia_, sebaiknya kau diam. Cepat, lanjutkan latihanmu―kalau mau cepat mencari mangsa," putus iris emas itu. Sementara itu, pemilik _crimson _tengah berseringai lebar sambil menyiapkan tusukan dari kuku hitamnya.

"Ah, mangsa pertamaku... akan menarik bila itu _dia_."

_Crat! Crat! Crat!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Five years Later<span>_

.

"Hei, aku sudah bisa turun 'kan?" tanya makhluk yang tengah duduk mengambang di udara. Makhluk lain yang beriris emas menatap _crimson_ yang tadi berbicara dengan datar.

"Tentu, karena ini hari terakhir latihanmu. Kurasa kau sudah siap, Michaelis―" Melihat _crimson_ di hadapannya mulai berkilat marah, emas itu menambahkan, "―jangan marah, karena mungkin namamu akan terdengar untuk terakhir kali. Kau tidak akan tahu apa nama yang diberikan _tuan_ barumu."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong _tuan_ baru, kau sudah mendapatkannya, ya?" tanya _crimson_ itu tanpa nada yang jelas. Emas yang ditanyai merasa terusik, barulah menjawab.

"Tiga hari yang lalu. Maka dari itu, setelah kau turun hari ini, tugasku mengawasimu selesai. Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi―sesuai yang kuharapkan―"

"―Kau begitu membenciku, ya?" ejek makhluk beriris _crimson_ tadi. Memotong ucapan pemilik iris emas di hadapannya.

"Tidak juga. Jangan banyak omong, karena aku harus segera kembali ke _Danna-sama_," ujar pemilik iris emas itu. Makhluk dengan hitam di sekujur tubuhnya berubah membentuk sosok manusia. Menampilkan wujud pemuda dengan kacamata dan dahi yang agak lebar.

"Itu wujudmu? _Well_, meski kau bilang aku banyak omong, aku ingin tahu latar belakang manusia yang membuat kontrak denganmu," ucap pemilik _crimson_ pada pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda dengan iris emas itu menaikkan kacamatanya sebelum bercerita singkat.

"Namanya Alois Trancy. Seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai tenaga forensik FBI. Karena suatu sebab, secara tidak sengaja mengetahui rahasia terbesar pelaku salah satu kasus yang ternyata orang dalam. Membuat kontrak di ambang kematiannya saat pisau dari pelaku―yang ingin menyembunyikan diri―tinggal seinci."

"Singkat dan padat untuk serangkaian cerita yang kuyakin kalau bukan kau yang menceritakan, pasti akan berakhir dengan iblis yang ketiduran―meski iblis tak butuh tidur. Hah... ya, sudahlah. Aku mau turun―"

"―Oh ya, _Danna-sama_ mengatakan bahwa ada satu lagi temannya yang sedang diburu pelaku. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi mangsa pertamamu. Namanya Phantom―Phantomhive atu apalah itu," cetus pemuda yang kembali menaikkan kacamatanya. Sontak, makhluk beriris _crimson_ itu berseringai.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu dengan sedikit bingung. Tiba-tiba saja makhluk bernama Sebastian itu berseringai. Tanpa mempedulikan namanya disebut begitu, Sebastian―sebut saja begitu―menyeringai menjawab.

"Ah, kontrakku akan berjalan sangat menarik, Claude."

* * *

><p><em>Syuuu.<em>

Sosok hitam yang perlahan menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata _crimson_, berdiri tegak di antara batu-batu nisan putih.

Ia berjalan sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan _boots_ berhak miliknya di rerumputan pemakaman. Menatap datar pada satu nisan yang ditujunya.

Pemuda itu membungkuk. Mengelus nisan batu pualam dengan salib kecil di depannya. Menatap sinis pada salib itu; mengelus nama di nisan.

**Rest In Peace**

_Sebastian Michaelis_

_14 Desember 19XX_―_10 April 20XX_

Saat mengusap nisan itu, ia menatap sendu. Namun, bibirnya perlahan membuat lengkungan yang lebarnya melebihi sebuah senyuman―seringai tercipta. Ya, seringai kala ia menatap bangunan reruntuhan di depan areal pemakaman―bangunan yang dengan telinga supersoniknya, ia bisa mendengar sayatan dan jeritan dari suara yang begitu dikenalnya.

"_I need a demon, to bring me back to life. And _you_ will need it, soon."_

Dengan seringai lebar, kilat di mata merah pemuda iblis itu bersinar. Ia menghentakkan kaki dengan efek tanah di sekitar pijakannya seperti terpercik, dan rerumputan mengering. Dengan seringai pula, ia akhirnya menghilang―dengan kemungkinan besar ke arah reruntuhan depan areal pemakaman―dengan suara tekanan udara yang beradu kuat.

_Zlap!_

.

.

.

"_I'm back, Ciel Phantomhive_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_What do you think about demons? A demon made by Lucifer? That's not right at all._

_A low class demon made by Lucifer to bring human into sins. But, Lucifer also have high class demons._

_A high class demon made from a human who didn't want to die; who wanted to betray God. High class demons will make a contract with human, when they finished their full transformation_―_from a human to be a demon who haven't got heart._

_In the end of transformation, a high class demon will have a soul of human that made contract with a high class demon._

_**A high class demon**__: A human who need a demon to bring him/her back to life."_

―[_mg_]

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Kau..."_

_"Ayo buat kontrak, Ciel."_

_._

_**~fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Untuk Ciel dan Alois yang jadi tim forensik FBI, maaf kalau rada mirip dengan **Love Story** by _sarastephanie_. Ketularan virus CSI, NCIS, Hawaii Five-O, dan Leverage (okeh, itu ga nyambung). Maaf kalau OOC minta ditabok. Maaf kalau memutar balikkan fakta, atau menyerempet ke arah iblis dsb. Saya hanya penggemar Supernatural sebagai genre, bukan berniat menyulut SARA.

.

Ah, HAPPY ANIV FOR ME! Love you, **Manda** _darling!_ #plak. Ah, udah lama ga bikin OS panjang begini. Biasanya singkat, padat, aneh #jder. Ah, gaya menulis saya gaje abis. Mana grammar inggris sok-sok-an. Kalau ada yang salah, kasih tau ya (_ _). Ah, minta review banyak untuk perayaan saya hari ini, dong! XD

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
